They blow up so fast
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Hermione makes a mistake and now it's up to Ron to save her, how embarrassing. Rated M for smut and swearing, lemon. Inflation, don't like don't read.


_Author's note: I'm finally doing an inflation fic, the world of Harry Potter seemed like the place to do it. The spell that cause Hermione to swell up it the Engorgement Charm, which Harry used on his aunt only this one is modified. Also she blow up like Marge, I own nothing._

Ron was lounging around in the common room of gryffindor tower, looking at his collection of chocolate frog cards. When someone opened the door to enter the room, and just before it closed a small paper airplane flew through hitting Ron in the forehead. "Ow, bloody hell!" He said rubbing his forehead, then noticing his name scrawled on the plane in Hermione's hand writing.

He opened the paper to see a frantic note saying. "Ron come to moaning Myrtle's lavatory, and bring your wand! Hurry!" Ron raised a questioning brow but got up anyway, heading to the abandoned bathroom. Ron was drawing near and could hear moaning Myrtle cackling wickedly, and he knew there was trouble.

Picking up the pace he called out. "Hermione? Is everything okay!?" He rounded the corner and halted immediately, his eyes widening at the sight before him. There stood a very uncomfortable Hermione, with her hair puffier than ever. But what really caught his attention was her now cantaloupe sized breasts, tightly pressing against her button up blouse.

"Everyone is glad you're dead!" Hermione shrieked at the poltergeist, making her wail with sorrow diving head first into the toilet. Water splashing everywhere, and Hermione sighed with relief. She then shot a glare at the lanky red headed boy, trying to cover up her newly massive tits. "Well are you going to help me, or are you just going to keep staring at my bits!?"

Ron blushed deep red as he snapped back to reality, and Hermione asked. "Well did you bring Harry's cloak?" Ron scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, when did she tell him that? "What?" He said, and Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Didn't you read the note!?" Ron pulled out the note and flipped it over, noticing a small p.s. at the bottom. "P.S. bring Harry's invisibility cloak."

He felt kind of stupid for missing that, saying. "Oops!" Hermione was about to hex him when her chest became inflamed with a hot sensation, and her breasts began to inflate even more. She moaned as her ass followed suit, a few buttons on her shirt shooting off. About four inches of cleavage now visible, it stopped growing and she breathed deeply.

Ron knew this was bad, but they needed somewhere more secluded. Suddenly he heard a very familiar scraping stone sound across the hall, and he looked see the room of requirement. "Perfect." Ron grabbed Hermione and draped her arm over his shoulder, helping her to the hall and dashing into the room of requirement.

He shut the door behind him and sat her gently on the floor. He then asked. "You mind telling me what's going on? What happened to you?" Hermione blushed and tried her best to cover up, saying. "I know this will sound mental, especially for me. But I was experimenting with the Engorgement spell, because… I heard Pansy Parkinson say I was a flat chested floozy."

Ron felt a little more sympathetic, knowing how self conscious Hermione was about her body. "I mixed the spell with a lust driven spell to make it only affect the… important parts, but something went wrong and now I can't make it stop! And the counterspell won't work!" Ron scratched his head and tried not to stare. "Why didn't you call Ginny or Luna, why me?"

Hermione blushed even more and stared at the floor. "Luna explores the forbidden Forest with Hagrid on weekends, and Ginny and Harry are in quidditch practice." Ron couldn't argue with that, he was her last option. Just then the warm feeling came back, her ass and boobs on fire as they expanded further. Her shirt ripping open completely, her chest spilling out over her bra. She grunted and moaned as her body changed, each of her ass cheeks growing to the size of a large watermelons.

The sound of her panties ripping echoing through the room, biting her lip as her chest swelled to an obnoxious size. Her nipples now the size of a slice of salami, and about and inch in length. The growing stopped and she breathed slowly, her pussy dripping along the floor.

Ron freaked out, shouting. "Hermione! Did you just pee!?" Hermione blushed, and shook her head. "No you dolt! That's pre-cum, I'm horny right now." She said in embarrassment, and Ron couldn't help looking at her enormous tits. "Right now!?" He said, trying to hide his obvious erection under his robes.

Hermione nodded, and started to rub her now exposed wet pussy. "I told you I mixed the Engorgement charm with a lust spell, so I'm slowly losing control of my forced lust." Ron looked away saying she masturbated in front of him, and asked. "Well what's the counter curse!?" and Hermione whimpered, rubbing her folds harder and faster.

"This is the counter curse, I have to cum! I know this might be uncomfortable but I have to do it, and maybe the reverse Engorgement charm will work once it's over!" She escalated to inserting two fingers inside of her, finger fucking herself roughly and quickly. Ron unable to look away, watching every single detail of her pussy as it quivered around her fingers.

She shook making her boobs jiggle as she came, her breath hitching as her snatch spasmed. But after she came down she just kept fingering herself, and she began to panic. "Ron something is, nh! Wrong! I already c-came but I, fuck! I can't stop! I can't stop! I can't aaahhh!" She screamed as she came again, shoving three fingers into her tight twat, still unable to stop.

"Ron!" She said hoarse and desperately. "You, I need you!" Ron blushed, and shook his head. "No Hermione, that's just the spell talking!" But Hermione shook her head, and said. "I forgot, lust spells require two people. You have to fuck me for it to stop, you have to make me cum… with your big fat cock… oh god I'm losing control, hurry Ron!"

Ron gulped and removed his robe, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Pulling out his fully erect cock and sizable balls, and Hermione was in love immediately. "Ooo Ronald, shove that thick cock deep I'm my twat!" Ron approached her and she reached forward to grab his waist, enveloping his dick in her soft lips. Her tongue dancing along the bottom of his shaft as she throated his cock, fondling his balls as she bobbed her head.

Ron's head was spinning as she sucked him off, feeling better than anything he'd ever felt before in his life. "Oh Hermione!" He moaned, loving the way she slurped on his knob. Pleasure rippling through his body, all beginning at his cock. He felt the pressure building up in his lower stomach, his balls contracting as he blasted a hot load in his best friend's mouth.

Hermione greedily gulped down his seed, letting him now limp dick slid out of her mouth. "Well that won do will it." She said, grabbing his cock and touching it with her wand. "Phallicus Erectous!" she said and his dick sprung back to life, and she spread her legs exposing her dripping wet raw pussy.

She threw her head back as her breasts and ass stated expanding again, and Ron knew he had to hurry. Her ass looked as if she was laying on a fleshy bean bag chair, and each breasts was larger than her body. Her nipples the same length of his cock, and only going to get bigger if he didn't do anything!

So he spread her ginormous boobs so he could get closer, shoving his cock balls deep in her twat without warning. Hermione shrieked with pleasure, the lust spell making her numb to the pain of losing her virginity. Ron began pumping in and out of her like a madman, loud wet clapping noises echoing throughout the room.

This was a dream come true for Ron, he was quite in love with Hermione and now he was fucking her. As he pumped his cock into her needy wet folds, he reached out to grab her giant dick sized nipples. Stroking them like you would a cock, driving Hermione crazy as her sensitive nipples were played with and her pussy was ravished.

Her mind was starting to go blank as he slammed into her, a hot sensation building up in her belly. Then Ron did something she didn't expect, he kissed her. And not just a hot sex driven kiss, no there was something behind this one wasn't there. But she couldn't think to hard on it, because at that moment she came.

Her whole body spasming and her back arching, her pussy clenched tightly on his cock causing him to cum inside of her. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out at the sensation, feeling her insides filled up with warm sticky cum. After Ron was done he pulled out, grabbing his wand and pointed to Hermione's giant boobs.

"Reduceio." He said firmly, and Hermione's body began to shrink back to normal size. Her breasts stopping at a nice sizable c cup and her butt noticeable but not huge. Hermione looked at her new assets, cupping her nor larger breasts saying. "Ronald you know this isn't my natural size right?" And Ron nodded. "You wanted em bigger didn't ya? Well these are a nice improvement without being too showy.

Hermione turned around somewhat modeling her new ass for him, then her new boobs. "You really think so?" She asked sheepishly, and Ron stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione melted into the kiss, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other grabbing his now half erect penis.

Ron broke the kiss and said. "I thought the lust spell was broken?" And Hermione bit her lip and nodded, stroking his growing cock. "It was, I've just been enlightened Ronald. On what a great lover you are, now do you want to test this new equipment out or what?" Ron and Hermione weren't seen for the rest of the weekend, tucked away in the room of requirement where they fucked to their heart's content.

 _Author's note: well there y'all have it, I hope you enjoyed and more is to cum! Hahahahahaha!_


End file.
